Conventional toilets include a toilet tank with an internal flush port (e.g., flanged tank opening) at the bottom thereof. A flapper resting on top of the flush port generally forms a seal to stop the flow of water through the flush valve. When a toilet handle outside the tank is manually activated, the flapper is generally lifted, thereby allowing water to flow through the flush port and into a toilet bowl to flush the toilet. However, degradation in the flapper and/or the flush port can result in degeneration of the seal between the two components, resulting in undesired leakage of water from the tank.